rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Nocte
Felix, full name Felix Boreas Nocte-Rovin, is a werewolf, elf, and Mahjarrat mix who hails from Northwestern Kandarin, and is roleplayed by Eli. He is a master of water, thermal and mental magic. Born into the Nocte Family, Felix was raised among many brothers, sisters, cousins (and so on, and so on), until finally leaving home for the Wizards' Tower and becoming a prominent mage over the years. Personality Felix is fiercely loyal to kith and kin, and often forgoes any sense of morals to help them if needed. He is also not known to fight back when people are aggressive towards him, unless they have a serious intent to hurt him. Felix is known to be playful with animals and children. When with people close to him, he tends to be a man-child. He can be quiet when with people he doesn't know, but if he has a friend with him, he'll open up more quickly. He does not believe in an-eye-for-an-eye, and would rather attempt to reform and befriend an individual instead of punishing them at all - unless they hurt his friends or family. Appearance With a frame suitable for completely filling a doorway, Felix has broad shoulders and a muscled build. If he were to stand straight, Felix reaches seven feet, two inches in height. However, he usually uses illusions or shapeshifting to bring himself down to about six feet, nine inches. Generally, he slouches a bit on top of that, bringing him down to six feet, seven or eight inches. His eyes are a glacier-blue color, with dark-red eyebrows above them. At rest, the corners of his lips turn downwards ever so slightly. This contributes to a naturally harsh expression when he isn't smiling, even if he isn't upset. Felix's hair is a deep fiery-red color. Occasionally, he may have a bit of stubble on his face, if he had forgotten to shave. His hair is usually well-kept around the sides and the back, but the very front and the top is typically a bit messy. He has the pointed ears of a half-elf, though he's only a quarter. Lastly, his skin is tanned from his elven heritage and from being outside through a lot of the day. Possessions Weaponry Twin Runite Daggers - ''A gift from his close friend Dawn Dell'oro, Felix owns a pair of rune metal daggers that used to belong to Harys Forrester and Dawn herself. He doesn't use them, nor does he carry them on his person. Instead, he keeps them safe at home. Jewelry ''Wedding Ring -'' A band made of a platinum-iridium alloy, this ring has a soft, pure white color with a silvery sheen. It is almost twice as wide (though around only three-quarters as thick) as Anna's wedding ring, which is a matching ring made of the same metal alloy and set with a brilliant, deep blue sapphire. Felix wears it on his left hand ring finger, as most married people would. Clothing, Uniforms, and Costumes ''Swimwear - ''Ever the water enthusiast, Felix has several pairs of swimming trunks, along with a couple of diving suits. He wears no shirt when swimming. ''Guardian of Armadyl Uniform -'' As a former Guardian of Armadyl, Felix possesses two sets of Armadylean outfits: firstly, a sun-gold colored warpriest set, and secondly, a standard Guardian of Armadyl outfit. ''The Bunny Suit - ''Ask Felix why he has this, and he'll only smile and ask if you'd like to see him try it on. His favorite method of embarrassing and scarring his children (and mother), this suit is made from real rabbit furs, with a fluffy tail of cotton adorned on the rear and a pair of large bunny ears on the head. It's very cozy. ''Void Knight Armor -'' As a former Void Knight Justicar, Felix still owns his set of grey Void Knight armor, moderately resistant to all forms of attack due to the material it is made from. ''Short Shorts - ''Yes. Magical ''Chronomancy Glyphs - ''Specially prepared by his son Darius, Felix has several unique law runes with chronomancy glyphs inscribed on the back of them. These allow Felix to use time magic in a tight situation. ''Runes -'' Even as a runeless mage, Felix carries around a pouch of runes should they ever prove to be necessary. ''Holy Water -'' Just a big ol' pocket dimension full of the stuff. ''Elder Energy ''- A gift from his close friend Valencia Dae, Felix has a substantial amount of Mah's divine energy. He keeps it sealed away in a pocket dimension if he is in need of a large power boost. It is enough to rejuvinate a half-Mahjarrat, and is something of a drug for Felix, as it would be for any Mahjarrat-blooded individual. Other ''Chocolate Cake and Choc-Ice - ''Felix has a larder dedicated to storing his favorite dessert foods, mostly chocolate cake and the Kharidian treat known as choc-ice. ''Books -'' Lots of books. Spellbooks. Books on magic. Books on history. Translation books. A tempus cessit'd book somewhere. ''Skillcape of Magic - An official looking cloak that denotes his recognized knowledge, skill, and experience with magic. Skillcape of Strength ''- An official, albeit festive, looking cloak that displays his commitment to anaerobic fitness and his extreme physical power. Skills and Abilities Magic ''Runeless - ''Thanks to his Mahjarrat heritage, Felix utilizes magic without runes, though he still uses them to learn new spells and magic that he doesn't already know. ''Hydromancy (Grandmaster) - ''Felix's proficiency with water magic is such that he often forgoes the spell format, and instead manipulates water on a whim. His hydrokinetic abilities allow him to manipulate the many properties of water, including surface tension, pressure, viscosity, temperature, and state of matter. ''Pyromancy (Advanced) - Felix's pyromantic abilities allow him to extinguish existing fires at will or cause them to burn hotter, along with setting something on fire with a glance. His flames naturally burn blue similar to many powerful fire mages. He generally doesn't use fire magic unless it's in tandem with another element like ice (cold flames) or water (steam). Cryomancy (Grandmaster) - The Ancient Element of Ice is Felix's ace-in-the-hole. Although his hydrokinesis allows him to control ice as he pleases, the Ancient style is another beast entirely and thus kept in spell format. He is capable of inflicting severe frostbite, summoning blizzards, suppressing pyromancy, and more. Hemomancy (Advanced) - ''Felix's ability with blood magic is comparable to that of a lower class vyre - a bit above juvinates. He avoids using it offensively. Using blood spells, he can drain the life force from blood, render blood cells incapable of supplying the body, clot wounds, stave off infection, and so on. ''Telekinesis (Master) ''- Opting for the mind magic route instead of the law magic route, Felix can use telekinesis to perform incredibly intricate tasks, such as picking locks, eating food, and halting projectiles. That said, his telekinesis still has a respectable amount of power and force behind it, as he is able to pick people up and throw them with a thought. ''Telepathy (Master) - ''Felix is well-trained in Mahjarrat, Lunar, Gnomish, and Mainland styles of mind magic. He is experienced in erasing, restoring, and altering memories. With a wave of his hand, he is able to put people to sleep or induce head-splitting migraines. He is also able to use telepathy over great distances, as well as using it to bypass language barriers. Most importantly, he is a master of performing illusions, tricking the brain into seeing, hearing, and feeling something that isn't there. Lastly, he is well-versed in performing the role of dream-mentor in someone's Lunar trials. ''Thermokinesis (Master) ''- As a result of his mastery over fire, ice, and telekinesis, Felix is able to manipulate temperature with ease, without actually creating the elements of fire or ice to do so. His proficiency is great enough that he can boil stone or cool a fever as needed. ''Electromancy (Intermediate) -'' Felix is able to generate electricity to create powerful lightning bolts. Ironically, thunderstorms have a tendency to spook Felix. ''Teleportation (Advanced) - As a result of his Mahjarrat blood, and his Lunar training and knowledge of the Ancient spellbook, Felix has access to multiple forms of teleportation. He is capable of going from Point A to Point B without going through another dimension such as the Abyss, the same as a Mahjarrat does. Because of his skill in teleportation, he can perform short-distance teleports and call back objects that he teleported away moments earlier. Glyphic (Basic) ''- Since Felix's wife and a couple of his kids utilize glyphs as a part of their magical arsenal, Felix has picked up some basic glyphic knowledge. He is capable of activating a pre-made glyph, assuming that he knows the type of energy it needs as a catalyst. Otherwise, Felix isn't familiar with most glyphic characters, nor can he detect what they're meant to do -- unless they're law magic, such as chronomancy, or warding glyphs. ''Shapeshifting (Intermediate) ''- As a result of the malleability of his form granted by his werewolf blood, along with the natural shapeshifting abilities granted by his Mahjarrat blood, Felix is able to change his size and modify certain features. He is capable of shrinking his stature down to a height and frame within human proportions, growing to Mahjarrat size, morphing his ears from pointed to rounded, changing the amount of hair on his body, and so on. He is not capable of turning into another creature entirely. Sports ''Sailing - ''Having been born in the port city of his family, Felix had access to many ships and boats, through which he learned how to sail proficiently. ''Swimming - ''Influenced by his love of water magic, along with his birthplace in a port city, Felix picked up swimming at a young age, and swims at least daily. As such, he's able to hold his breath for long periods of time, along with having greater endurance. ''Swordfighting -'' Felix has minor talent with a blade, though he generally doesn't have cause to use one. When needed, however, he's more than capable of picking up a sword and using it. He is very dangerous with a blade, just as he is with magic, mixing incredibly powerful blows with telepathy to predict his opponent's movements. ''Horseback Riding - ''Felix doesn't have too much trouble riding a horse, and he will sometimes go horseback riding with his daughter Cassandra to spend time with her. That said, horses tend to be nervous around him due to him having the presence of a natural predator (a werewolf). ''Hunting - After spending some time with his ex-stepfather, Felix picked up the basics of tracking and hunting with a bow. Language Accent - ''Since he was born and raised in Kandarin, along with visiting Ardougne frequently as he grew up, Felix has an accent that resembles a light French-American one. ''Common - ''This is Felix's primary language, and as such he can speak it fluently. He can also write and read in Common. He is most familiar with the Kandar dialect. ''Elvish -'' Taught to speak it in his youth, Felix is capable of holding conversations and some basic reading and writing in Elvish. ''Infernal - ''Felix started learning Infernal in his late teens, though he never committed himself to the study of it until adulthood. He's capable of holding a conversation, and of reading and writing in Infernal, due to the necessity of learning it because of his many interactions with Second Age scripts, demons, and so on. Combat In combat, Felix is a force to be reckoned with. He is capable of seamlessly and fluidly applying his magical ability to combat, with his size and strength allowing him to tank hits and strike with tremendous force if someone gets in close range, as well as his Mahjarrat and werewolf blood granting him faster regeneration and more durability. Techniques he has used before are listed below. ''Water Tendrils ''- Through magical manipulation of water's physical properties, Felix can create solid water tendrils that move as a liquid, which he uses to grab onto his opponents and lock them down. ''Water Whip -'' By the same method mentioned above, Felix sometimes creates slashing whips capable of cutting through most any metal and rock. ''Water Jet -'' A simple, yet powerful, spell intended to knock down or daze opponents through a concussive stream of water. ''Tidal Wave - ''By summoning forth a powerful current of water, Felix can send a large and deadly tsunami crashing towards his opponents. ''Ice Lance -'' Icicles created by Ancient Ice magic, meant to impale enemies. ''Ice Storm - ''An area-of-effect spell involving sending an onslaught of thousands of ice shards towards Felix's opponents. ''Frost Wind -'' Often used in quick succession with another attack, usually before a bigger attack, or to batter down his opponent and test their abilities, Felix will send forth a blast of frigid wind that leaves a stinging feeling due to the harsh coldness and impact. ''Freeze -'' Generally used by Felix as a finishing move on an already-defeated opponent in order to put them out of commission until further notice, achieved by freezing his opponent's body, inside and out, and encasing it in ice. ''Ice Barrier -'' This move is almost always used when an opponent counters a water spell sent by Felix. He will pull back the water/steam and cause to it rapidly condense into a barrier in front of him. ''Ice Armor - Felix, in dire combat scenarios, will summon a set of armor made of durable ice that lends strength to his water and ice magic. Upon being damaged, the ice is quickly repaired with magic, making it very hard to pierce. Migraine -'' Another move that is often used in quick succession with another attack, Felix will launch a quick mental assault on his opponent, inflicting them with a short-term migraine to incapacitate them and allow him to land a blow. ''Terrify -'' A mental attack that is achieved by inflicting an overwhelming sense of fear on the opponent. ''Telepathic Prediction - ''When fighting opponents, Felix's innate telepathy allows him to predict his opponent's attacks and movements with reasonable accuracy. ''Telekinetic Stop - ''Using his mind, Felix can and often will stop an arrow, bolt, or blade that would have hit him otherwise. ''Telekinetic Blast -'' By sending forth a magical surge of telekinesis, Felix often shoves opponents away, disarms them, or knocks the wind out of them with this spell. ''Reinforce - ''Through the use of telekinesis, Felix often adds strength and support to his own or to an ally's muscular and skeletal systems, making it difficult to do damage to them. ''Slow Field -'' With telekinesis, Felix can create a field in which all things are forcibly slowed down, as if moving through molasses. ''Clot - ''Whenever he takes a reasonably sized injury during combat, but must keep fighting, Felix will clot the wound with blood magic to ensure he doesn't lose blood. ''Leech Life - ''A blood spell that steals the life force from blood to replenish Felix. ''Lightning Bolt -'' A devastating blast of electricity and plasma. ''Fireball ''- A simple fire spell, made potent by Felix's magical power. This spell sends forth an explosive ball of azure flames. ''Bite - A more savage attack, Felix occasionally takes advantage of his sharper teeth (due to his werewolf blood) and rips into his opponent with his them. He has only done this once. Racial Traits Mahjarrat Felix's Mahjarrat side is the most prominent part of his genetics, with more traits inherited from this bloodline than his elven and werewolf blood. As a result of being quarter Mahjarrat, Felix is a highly skilled mage, capable of runeless magic. His Mahjarrat blood has also given him an unnatural shade of blue for eye color, and a few facial markings, which are concealed with illusory magic. Also, his general size and strength is abnormal due to his Mahjarrat heritage, and he has an immense amount of magical power at his disposal. Lastly, when his body is taking serious damage, whether it be from starvation, lack of oxygen, poison, or lethal wounds, his mammalian body systems shut down, and his Mahjarrat body chemistry takes over, draining his magical power to keep him alive. This allows him to breathe in smoky environments, rapidly recover from blood loss, ignore the need for food, etc. A state like this can start to take a toll on Felix if he remains in it for too long, effectively aging his body and causing him to "decay". This actually prevents him from getting drunk, no matter how hard he tries. Werewolf Felix is half werewolf, and as such has black scleras, changed to white with illusions, and increased physical strength. He is, however, incapable of transforming like some half werewolves. He is still weakened by silver and powerful holy energies. However, he is unaffected by holy water due to his mother obsessively drinking it during her pregnancy. Because of his werewolf blood, Felix has a slight "pack" mentality, being fiercely protective of friends and family, and can also lose himself in the heat of a fight, though this doesn't happen often as he has great self-control. In general, traits that would normally be prominent in a half werewolf aren't present in Felix, due to exorcisms performed on him as a child along with many other holy techniques. Also, he can eat raw meat! Elf Due to his elven bloodline, Felix has pointed ears and his skin is tan. He also has an advanced vocal ability, as most elves do, that allows him to speak the Elven tongue and do some more advanced crystal-singing compared to a human. Also, he has a keen eye for traps and seeing through camouflage. This bloodline by no means makes him more agile or graceful -- his size doesn't give him any breathing room in that aspect. Family, Friends, Etc. Family Khione Nocte -- Mother Soapy Rovin -- Father (Deceased) Anna Nocte, né Renderra -- Wife Cassandra Nocte -- Daughter Beauregard Nocte -- Son Nikoli Nocte -- Son Darius Nocte -- Son Evelynne Nocte -- Daughter Grayson Nocte -- Son Hailey Nocte - Daughter Rexotic Silversmith -- Uncle The Rovin Family The Nocte Family The Renderra Family Ekaterina Renderra -- Sister-in-law Thalia Renderra -- Niece Sarenthra -- (Former?) Aunt Summer Silversmith - Cousin Dawn Dell'oro - Aunt (Deceased) Friends Valencia Dae - Bestie Merrik Le'Gaunt - Other bestie Joanna Lavelle - Another bestie Morgan Elysian Hedrak Dae-Blackwood Elrina Lansing Edgar Dae Nova Tepes - Niece James Lansing Crast Ares Enemies None, currently. Felix is generally distrustful of Vyres, Demons and Mahjarrat. Like most people. Trivia * Felix is exceedingly ticklish * Felix trains and fosters dogs as a hobby * Felix has had his nose broken upwards of five times * Due his assistance in killing the Mahjarrat Xeivyr Xear, Ausar Dae, and Lord Bane, and because of how he stands out in a crowd, many bards have labelled him "Bane of Mahjarrat" and "Son of Giants" Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Kandarin Category:Werewolves Category:Pacifist Category:Battlemage Category:Noble Category:Lunar Mages Category:Serenist Category:Guthixian Category:Armadylean Category:Void Knight